The invention relates to that aspect of ophthalmological surgery which is concerned with operations upon the external surface of the cornea.
Operations of the character indicated include corneal transplants and keratotomies; such operations have traditionally required skilled manipulation of a cutting instrument. But, however keen the cutting edge, the mere entry of the edge into the surface of the cornea necessarily means a wedge-like lateral pressure against body cells displaced by the entry, on both sides of the entry. Such lateral pressure is damaging to several layers of cells on both sides of the entry, to the extent impairing the ability of the wound to heal, and resulting in the formation of scar tissue.
The CO.sub.2 laser has been employed in an effort to minimize such surgical damage to cells on severed sides of a given cut, as in the case of operations to remove a local skin defect. The beam of such a laser is characterized by a particular infrared wavelength (10.6 microns), and controlled local ablation or incision of the cornea is achieved, without developing any lateral pressure upon cells adjacent to the margins of ablation. However, the operation is not performed without side effects, in that the ablation or incision is thermally achieved, through photocoagulation and/or photovaporization; cells adjacent the ablated or incised margin are charred. And even with lasers emitting in the visible spectrum, the effect is still largely thermal in nature. For example, for visible laser irradiation of the skin at about 532.0 nanometers (0.532 micron), namely, in the pea-green portion of the visible spectrum, histological examination reveals evidence of cellular dehydration (i.e., cellular retraction with formation of tissue clefts, pyknotic nuclei) at energy densities where ablation can be accomplished; thus, at an energy level needed for ablation or incision with such radiation, charring (cellular damage) is observed at the site of the incision and is an indication of substrate heating.
On the other hand, radiation at ultraviolet wavelengths is characterized by high photon energy, and this energy is greatly effective on impact with tissue, in that molecules of tissue are decomposed on photon impact, resulting in tissue ablation by photodecomposition. Molecules at the irradiated surface are broken into smaller volatile fragments without heating the remaining substrate; the mechanism of the ablation is photochemical, i.e., the direct breaking of intra-molecular bonds. Photothermal and/or photocoagulation effects are neither characteristic nor observable in ablations at ultraviolet wavelengths, and cell damage adjacent the photodecomposed ablation is insignificant.